Simple Chaos
by Writing.In.Purple.Ink1
Summary: Haruhi is certain the other memembers of the host club are gay. Now all she has to do is prove it using her stealth and camera. Yaoi, don't like don't read, cute fluffyness! This is being removed, I'm sorry to everyone who is disappointed with me.
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any other day; I went to school, actually paid attention unlike some of the rich assholes who just got buy on money and good luck. After school, I joined the other members of the host club in the Third Music Room, it wasn't too bad, I hadn't been forced into some ridiculous cosplay, and the girls were nice like always. Though everyone's fascination with my "commoner" background did get on my nerves a little. All in all it was a pretty ok day.

However, now all I wanted to do was get home and start making dinner, but of course, Senpai wouldn't stop talking. I had actually stopped paying attention to what he was even going on about, not to be rude or anything, but it wasn't even that important. Instead I was lost in my own thoughts about the baka's at Ouran Academy.

Earlier I had been talking to a girl in my home room class, she was a regular at the host club and I had talked to her a few times. When I had mentioned something about all the other host members being gay, she began to glare at me. If looks could kill. 5 seconds later I had a crowd of girls surrounding me, lecturing me on my false accusations, horrified that I would even suggest such a thing. They acted as if I had killed a puppy.

Were the people in this school really that oblivious? I guess with Mori and Kyouya it could be questionable, but with Senpai, there were really only two ways to explain it. A, he's gay, or B; he's really just that French. Though now that I think of it, that's really just the same thing.

The twins, well I could have believed that their act was just that, except for the for a month ago, in the middle of the host club, Kaoru had rushed out of the room, shortly after Hikaru had gone to "check" on him. When they came back, both were beaming, and I happened to notice that Kaoru's shirt wasn't buttoned up right.

As for the other host, such as Mori senpai and Kyoya Senpai, it was really just a feeling that I got, and after what happened today, well I was determined to prove it.

"Don't you agree daughter~?" Tamaki asked, coming up behind me and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I agreed, having no clue what he was talking about, I figured if I went along with it, he'd let me leave sooner.

"Great, then tomorrow we shall be Greek Gods, and you my dear daughter will be our Goddess~!" Senpai exclaimed happily.

I inwardly groaned, I had to stop agreeing to things when I wasn't paying attention, especially when it came to the blonde host leader. For all I know, I could have just agreed to be sold into slavery. They'd probably think they were doing me a favor, selling the poor commoner to a rich family. Damn rich people.

"This will be wonderful; I have the perfect facial structure for a Greek God" Tamaki exclaimed happily, twirling around.

Yep, definitely gay.

I glanced around the music room, professionally decorated of course, probably cost more then my apartment alone. When I looked over at the twins, I saw Hikaru cup his twins face and move closer to him.

"Oh Kaoru, you would look lovely as a God, I wish I could hide you from the world and keep you to myself" the red head whispered to his doppelganger, loud enough for the rest of us to hear, as he leaned closer to his face, his lips only inches from Kaoru.

A blush spread across Kaoru's face, painting his cheeks rosy pink, "Oh Hikaru."

I was actually pretty sure that part really was an act, I had a suspicion that Kaoru wasn't the blushing virgin kind, especially with Hikaru around.

I didn't even need to look over to know what Huni and Mori senpai were doing, the small blond sitting on his cousins shoulders as he happily ate his cake and held on to his pink bunny Usa-chan.

"Hey guys, I need to get home and make dinner for my father." I finally said, cutting them off, not wanting to stay there much longer, it would be getting late soon, and I didn't want to have to walk home in the dark.

Tamaki turned to me, his eyes starting to water with tears, "Oh how selfless of you, taking time out of your day to put your blood, sweat, and tears into a home made meal for your father."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm going to go now" I said, grabbing my school bag and hurrying out of the room before one of them tried to stop me.

It probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but Tamaki could be so dramatic at times, and when he started on something he could go on about it for hours. I really needed to get home.

I quickly walked home, using the same path I took everyday to school and back, making it to the apartment I shared with my dad before it got dark out. I got out my key to unlock the door, knowing Father wouldn't be home yet. Once inside I made my way to my room, having a little time to spare before I needed to start making dinner.

Inside my room I began my search through my drawers, it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. I took my camera out its spot in my desk. It was perfect, I could finally get the proof to show everyone that I was right. That or I could use it as black mail to get rid of some of the my debt to the host club. Either way, I was going to finally be able to evidence that the host club was gay.

Disclaimer: First chapter done, I do not own Ouran high school Host Club. Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yay, second chapter, I hope you all enjoy, oh and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

I arrived at school early, as I usually do, there were a few other students in the classroom, most of them either waited until the last minute to arrive or stood out in the hall to talk to each other until they had to go their separate ways for class. Not having anything better to do, being the kind of person who finished their homework at home the night before instead of waiting until home room to finish it, I took out my notebook to go over my plan of action for operation "catch Host club in suggestive gay positions!"

Obviously the name needed work, but I wasn't to concerned about that. I figured that the twins would be the easiest to catch in the act, but because of their act, it would have to be something big for people to be convinced, it couldn't leave any doubt in their minds.

I was sitting at my desk deep in thought when both my arms were grabbed and I was suddenly pulled out of my seat and dragged out of homeroom.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of my kidnappers grip. "Let me go!"

"Relax Haruhi-"

"Yeah, our _lord _has summoned us for an emergency host club meeting."

I groaned, recognizing those voices. I looked up to see the two red headed devils who were dragging me through the halls of Ouran. How embarrassing, people in the hallway were staring as we passed by, most giggled or straight out laughed at the sight. I could already tell this was not going to be a good day.

"Let me go you two. What about my classes?" I unlike them, couldn't goof around, or I'd lose my scholar ship, though I'm not sure they understood that.

"Classes? How can you think of something as boring as classes-"

"This is way more important then school."

'I highly doubt that' I thought, glaring up at the two as they burst through the doors of the music room, still dragging me behind them.

Mori silently closed the door behind them, and I had a suspicion that I wasn't going to be leaving the room for a while, even if I did manage to get out of the evil duo's hold.

"Haruhi, you're here~!" Tamaki senpai exclaimed smiling brightly, making it sound like I actually had a choice in the matter.

'What's going on here Senpai?" I asked impatiently, unlike some people I had classes to worry about.

"We're redecorating the music room for a Host Club ball~!" The tall energetic blonde exclaimed throwing his arms up.

My jaw dropped and I stood there frozen for several seconds staring at the Tamaki in disbelieve. This is what they dragged me out of class for? I was snapped out of my furious daze when the twins poked my cheeks.

"This is what you took me out of class for?" I practically yelled.

"Yes, yes, don't worry dear daughter, I've taken care of everything, your completely excused from all classes for the day." I was seriously considering strangling the blonde. "Now which clothe do you like best?" Tamaki asked holding up two pieces of red cloth that looked identical to me.

"This is a joke right, your taking me out of class to ask me which cloth looks better, when they look absolutely the same?" I asked in frustration, watching as Senpai and the twins stared at me in shock.

"T-the same?" Tamaki gasped as he rushed over and crushed me to his chest. "My poor daughter, you have lived such a poor sheltered life!"

I struggled out of the blondes grasp, pushing him away, "What are you talking about?"

"How could you think these are the same"

"Really Haruhi, its obvious that the two are completely different."

I looked over at the twins, each holding on red piece of table cloth. I examined them again, but I really couldn't see the difference.

"Now now, lets not make her feel bad, it's not her fault she grew up poor and uneducated about the finer things in life" Tamaki explained dramatically, tossing his hair back out of his face.

If only I could punch him in the face, but then I'd have the entire female body after me, plus a few of the males.

"We can pick out the table cloth, why don't you chose which envelope we should use for the invitations" Senpai held up two white envelopes, each having a floral design on it. Really floral?

I looked at both envelopes for a few seconds before taking them out of the blondes hand. I opened each one up and licked the glue strip before holding the up the white envelope with a cherry blossom printed on it.

"This one, it taste better" I told them.

They stared at me for several seconds then Tamaki took the envelopes from me and licked them both.

"She's right, they do taste better" The rest of the host club, excluding Mori and Kyoya, seemed absolutely fascinated.

I rolled my eyes, they were acting like they'd never done that before. But knowing them they've probably never even licked and envelope before, they probably have servants to do that for them. Damn rich people.

"Yes, while that's quite interesting, we have a lot to plan" Kyoya told them sternly, pushing his glasses up his nose, causing the sun to glint off them, giving him that evil look that made everyone listen to him.

"Right, we'll take care of the host clubs outfits" Hikaru said as he and his twin saluted Kyoya.

"Takashi and I can help decorate and pick out cakes~!" Huni cried excitedly from Mori's shoulders, Mori nodded in agreement. He had such a way with words.

Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook, "Tamaki" he said looking over at the blonde.

I watched as the blonde turned around, his foot catching on the edge of the carpet. Almost as if in slow motion Tamaki began to fall forward, and everyone became silent as a loud, defining CRACK, filled the room as he hit his head on the side of the table and bounced off, his head then bouncing off the ground a few times as he hit the hard tiled ground.

We all stared at Tamaki where he laid in an unmoving heap on the floor.


	3. Authors note

Authors note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update my story, between high school, homework, and getting sick I haven't had much time, but I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone stood in the hallway outside the nurse's office, where Mori had carried Tamaki after his fall. The tall blonde was still unconscious when they had gotten there a half an hour earlier. The corridor was silent, no one really in the mood for talking, though not everyone would admit it, they were all a little worried, chances are it would just be a minor concussion, but still, they all cared for the blonde and like the other host members they didn't want to see him hurt.

The twins were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, Kaoru's head was on his brothers shoulder, he looked like he was about to fall asleep, neither were use to being still for so long. Huni was holding on to Mori and Usa-chan, with his eyes filled with unshed tears. Haruhi was sitting on the floor too, a little ways away from the twins; she was staring at the floor, feeling guilty for thinking bad things about Tamaki earlier. Then there was Kyoya, he was standing up, leaning against the wall, his emotionless mask put into place, looking almost no different than he did every day.

They were beginning to become impatient when the school nurse came out. The twins were on their feet in an instant, and Kyoya stood up straight, they all stared at the nurse.

"He'll need to go to the hospital, he'll need to have an MRI." the nurse told them.

"I'll take him, you guys can just go home seeing as Tamaki already got you out of all your classes" Kyoya said, taking charge.

After a few protest and a death glare the others agreed, reluctantly leaving

Kyoya carefully put a still unconscious Tamaki in the passenger seat of his car and buckled him up before getting in the driver's seat and pulling out of the school parking lot. He had just gotten his license a few months ago and he liked driving himself around, it gave him some freedom, which he didn't get a lot of in his family.

He drove to the hospital quickly, probably breaking the speed limit, but he wasn't too concerned about that, not right now anyway. While he might not show it, and he defiantly wasn't going to admit it, but he was worried about his friend. Sure he did stupid things all the time, and he was often annoying, but Kyoya still cared for him and he didn't want to see him hurt.

Kyoya pulled into the hospital; he turned off the car and got out, walking over to the other side to get Tamaki. He opened the door and bent down, he carefully picked the blonde up and out of the car, noticing how light the boy in his arms was and briefly wondering if he was eating properly, as he carried him into the hospital. Kyoya sat Tamaki down on one of the chairs in the waiting room before going to the desk which the nurse was sitting behind.

Using some of the charm he had learned from the host club, he got Tamaki in to see a doctor right away, it might have also helped that he had casually slipped his last name into the conversation.

Kyoya drove a now awake Tamaki back to his mansion. The car was extremely quiet, the only sound being the soft hum of the engine. Tamaki sat with his head against the cool pane of the window, his head felt like it was being split in half, it hurt so much he didn't even want to talk. The blonde glanced over at Kyoya, who was staring at the road as he drove, disappointed to see the emotionless calm mask back up on the dark haired teen. But Tamaki could tell he had worried him, and it made him feel a bit happy that Kyoya cared enough about him to be concerned about his health.

"Kyoya" Tamaki whispered quietly.

Kyoya glanced over at his friend for a second before turning his gaze back to the road, "Yes?"

"My head really hurts, do you have any medicine?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Not with me, but you can get some when you get home" the dark haired teen answered.

"We don't have any, father doesn't keep anything but prescription drugs in the house, or children's medicine"

Kyoya sighed and turned left, turning in the direction of his own house so he could get the blonde some medicine for his head. Tamaki stayed quiet, not wanting to bother him anymore then he already had.

Kyoya opened the gate at the end of his driveway and drove up to the house, parking his car out front because he would still have to take Tamaki home later. Both of them got out of the car, Kyoya keeping a close eye on Tamaki, he was klutzy enough without having a head injury, as they walked to the door which was opened almost immediately for them by one of the servants.

Once inside they were greeted by one of the older servants who had been working for the Ootori family for quite some time now, Kyoya probably saw him more than he did his own father. Not that he cared much, he didn't really have much of a relationship with his father.

"Master Ootori, what are you doing home so early from school?" the old man, Ichirou, asked.

"We've decided to take the day off" Kyoya answered, his tone suggesting there was no questioning his decision.

"Yes of course, can I get you anything?" Ichirou asked, use to the young masters almost cold ways by now, and thinking nothing of what could be considered an almost rude tone that the dark haired teen used.

"Bring up some tea in a bit" Kyoya answered before walking towards the grand stone stairs that led upstairs to his room, Tamaki following behind him.

Kyoya didn't mind missing a day of school; his grades were good enough that he didn't really need to worry about falling behind, which he would never do. The day he failed at school would be the day his brothers would win, the day his father would see him as completely useless, and Kyoya wasn't going to let that happen, he had to prove he was better than his two older brothers.

Tamaki held on to the railing as he walked up the stairs, still feeling a bit light headed, his skull still pounding. He glanced over at his friend, whose face was still a mask of pure calm, showing no emotion. Tamaki often wondered what he would see if Kyoya ever let his cool exterior completely fall and showed his true emotions once, sure he saw a flicker of what was there every so often, and he could usually tell when something was wrong with Kyoya, but he never got to see what Kyoya was really feeling. He didn't believe for one second either that Kyoya was the heartless bastard he claimed to be.

Kyoya led Tamaki through his richly decorated bedroom and into his private bathroom, where he closed the door, leaving him and Tamaki completely alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or the characters.

Please Review


	5. kiss away the pain

Tamaki sat on the edge of the marble bath tub, resting his head against the cool wall, feeling the throbbing in his head continue, like someone was using his brain as their personal punching bag. His eye lids were drooping a bit but he kept his sights on Kyoya, watching as he moved around his bathroom, grabbing different things. Tamaki flinched when he heard the muffled knock coming from Kyoya's bedroom, which the dark haired teen went to answer.

It wasn't more than a minute before Kyoya came back, carrying a tray of tea, which he handed to Tamaki along with two pills. The blonde swallowed both quickly, not caring if he looked unprincely, just happy to get pain killers and something to drink.

"Thank you" Tamaki whispered, still leaning against the wall.

Kyoya nodded and took the tea cup from Tamaki, putting it on the corner of the sink. He would take it down to the kitchen later, after he was done taking care of the blonde sitting in his bathroom. The room was silent for several minutes before Tamaki broke it.

"When I was little, and I got hurt, my mom would always kiss it better, telling me it would make the pain go away faster" Tamaki whispered.

The room was filled with silence again, neither saying anything. Kyoya turned around slowly to look at the blonde who had his head down, his hair falling in his face. The dark haired teen had the sudden urge to reach out and hold his friend, but ignored it. Instead he quietly walked over to him, and bent down to gently kiss the top of Tamaki's head.

Tamaki who hadn't looked up since mentioning his mother, because he had tears welling up in his eyes, was shocked. After a second he began smiling and he reached out to wrap his arms around the waist of his friend who stood in front of him, hugging him tightly and leaning his head on his stomach. The blonde was blushing a little but he didn't care, it was very rare for Kyoya to be so sweet. Tamaki felt as the dark haired teens arms slowly and awkwardly wrapped around his shoulders to hug him back. The blonde felt his heart begin to beat faster as his smile grew, he no longer cared about the throbbing pain in his head, he was so happy.

"Better now?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"A kiss from someone you love can always make things better"Tamaki replied, not realizing just what he said.

Once again the room descended into to silence, Kyoya looked down at the blonde head of the affectionate teen who had his head ducked once more, embarrassment causing his face to turn red.

_"He couldn't have meant it that way, it's Tamaki, hes always saying things like this" _Kyoya thought. "_But what if he did?"_

"Kyoya, what I meant by that is... I-I... please don't hate me" Tamaki finished quietly, his voiced muffled by Kyoya's shirt.

Kyoya shook of his shock, an emotion he didn't feel to often, and tried to keep his voice as calm and emotionless as usual, "Why would I hate you?"

"B-because I know Kyoya could never love me back" Tamaki replied quietly, his voice filled with sadness.

Kyoya began to smile softly, even though he was sure the blondes violet eyes were filling with tears. Tamaki returned his affection, which was more then he could have hoped for. Kyoya usually closed himself off to people, never letting them get to close to him, Tamaki had always been different though, and if it had been anyone else confessing their feelings to to him, he would have turned them down flat, but he had never been able to say no to Tamaki, and now was no different.

Kyoya let go of him, the blondes arms instantly fell to his side, and knelt down on the bathroom floor, taking his friends face in his hand and making him look up to meet his eyes.

"Your wrong" Kyoya whispered softly staring into the beautiful purple eyes in front of him.

Tamaki felt his heart rate increase as he was filled with new hope. "Does this mean Kyoya returns my feelings" he whispered, slightly afraid of the answer, hoping Kyoya wasn't just messing with him.

Kyoya nodded and he found himself being knocked over as Tamaki launched himself at him, hugging him tightly as the grin returned to his face. Kyoya hugged him back and smiled softly, kissing the blonde head again.

"Kyoya's so sweet~!" Tamaki winced, becoming aware of his headache again as he spoke to loudly.

"No I'm not, and you better not tell anyone otherwise" Kyoya glared, though it didn't hold its usual bite, and it instantly softened as he saw the blonde wince, forgetting to talk quieter himself.

Tamaki continued to hug Kyoya, enjoying the moment. He had never even hoped that his feelings would be returned, and now that they had, he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Tamaki whispered after a moment.

"You become quite insufferable when your in pain" Kyoya said, though the rare genuine smile made his words lack their usual harshness.

"Then why take care of me, instead of dropping me off at my house" Tamaki returned, playing along as he continued to smile.

Kyoya was quiet for a moment, "Because thats what you do for someone you love" he whispered the words, it had been a long time since he had told another human being he loved them.

Tamaki felt the tears begin to mist his eyes again, and he hugged Kyoya even tighter. The teen in glasses sat up, holding the blonde in his lap, smiling softly. He knew no one else could make him feel or act like this except Tamaki, and though he would never truly admit it to anyone else, at the moment, he felt happier then he ever had before.

After a while of holding Tamaki, Kyoya looked up and out the window, noticing that the sun was beginning to lower, and the sky was turning purples and pinks before it got dark.

"Tamaki, I should probably take you home soon, before someone worries" Kyoya told him.

Tamaki nodded slowly, and reluctantly let go of Kyoya, instantly missing his warmth. He knew though that the servants (especially those who tended to pay more attention the necessary to him) would be wandering where he was, and someone would most likely report his late return to his father. Kyoya stood up and held a hand out to Tamaki, who grabbed it, and helped him up, the blonde not letting go even after he was standing. He wanted to keep some contact with him, no matter how little.

Kyoya didn't pull his hand away, even as the walked through the house towards the front door. He knew that even if the servants were paying enough attention to notice, none of them were going to tell his father, none of them would want to upset the man, even if he had time to listen.

Tamaki finally let go when they reached the car, he slid into the passenger seat, and watched as Kyoya made his way around the front of the car to get in and start the car.

"Tamaki, buckle up, I don't want to have to drive you back to the emergency room if we're in an accident and you go through the windshield" Kyoya said, not moving until he saw the blonde buckle.

"Is Kyoya worried about me?" Tamaki half teased as he did as he was told.

"Of course not, but I'm a very busy man and that would put me further behind schedule" Kyoya replied, not really meaning it.

Tamaki continued to smile, as he rested his head against the window again. He knew Kyoya wasn't serious, for the most part, the being very busy part was true, he had to keep up with his older brother of course, but he knew that he worried about him, even if he wasn't going to say it out loud just yet.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, both of them okay with the silence. When they got to Tamaki's house he unbuckled and opened the door, he paused before getting out and turned to Kyoya, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. He got out and said good bye before Kyoya could say or do anything. He stopped on the top of the steps in front of the large door and turned to wave good bye as Kyoya drove away, the smile never leaving his face.

AN: Sorry its taken me so long to update, I had a lot going on. I'm also thinking about writing a series of one shots for Fullmetal Alchemist, so any of you who have seen that, I am taking prompts for that, and this story. I do not own Ouran high school host club. Please review I love to hear how I can improve and what everyone thinks of my story :).


	6. Chapter 6 AUTHORS NOTE

Author's note: To all my followers who have been waiting for me to update, I am so sorry to inform you that I have decided to remove this story, if any one would like to pick it up that is fine with me, but I cannot find the time write a full story with school and my new job, and I've been having many computer problems. I'm sorry for those I may have disappointed, I'm going to try and do some one shots for the host club to make up for this, if you have any request I'll take them.


End file.
